


shining star

by freedomatsea



Series: Hell's Kitchen Universe Pieces [23]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6760744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Car Sex. Karen picks Frank up after a job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shining star

Frank didn’t do terms of endearment. He never had and he _never_ would. There was something about it that always felt hollow to him. Which amused him to no end because Karen abhorred them too. She’d gone off on some rant at two-in-the-fucking-morning about how _babe_ and _baby_ were infantilizing phrases, but how that didn’t negate the fact that some women liked being called them. She wasn’t one of them, however.

Karen Page was something else when she got fired up about a topic. Hell to be reckoned with if you disagreed with her. He’d watched her cut Foggy down to size a time or two and hated to admit that it was kind of a turn on for him.

He was the Punisher, but he’d have to be a damned fool to get on her bad side.

She talked a lot. He hadn’t worked out if she talked as much when he wasn’t around as she did when he was. Was she just filling the void he made with his quiet presence? He liked listening to her too, even if he only occasionally contributed to the conversation. Her voice kept his mind at peace

It was a damned shame that Matt hadn’t seen the way he did. To red she was something to keep pure, instead of a driving force to keep him steady. Matt had the whole Catholic guilt trip fucking him over. He got to reap the benefits of it though. Maybe he couldn’t give her the same sorta stability that Red could, but he could treat her like an equal.

Karen got him. She saw through every ounce of his bullshit and made him own up to it. He needed that in his life. He needed a conscious because his own got blown out of his head.

“You look like shit.” Karen remarked as he slid into the passenger seat of her car.

Frank wiped at the blood that dripped from his broken nose, wiping it off on his pants. “You oughta see the other guy.” He chuckled.

Karen made a face. “Rain check?”

He snorted. “It was messy.”

“It always is.” Karen retorted, reaching over to squeeze his knee. “How do you feel about Checkers?”

Frank groaned a little, “You read my mind. I was craving a chili dog earlier.” He scratched at his cheek. He needed to shave when they got back to her apartment. He’d clearly forgotten to shave. He didn’t keep it regulation anymore, but it was longer than he was comfortable with it being. When was the last time he’d actually shaved?

“What do you know about Hector Nino?”

“That you oughta stay clear of him and his gang.” Frank warned, opening the glove compartment curiously. “Where’s the tapes?”

Karen laughed softly. “You trying to keep me from talking?” She teased, nodding her head to the backseat. “I was cleaning while I waited for you. But I do want to know more about Hector.”

Frank huffed. “He’s bad news Karen. Why are you sniffing around him?”

“Ellison assigned me an article about his gang. He even provided me with a source.”

“ _Don’t_.”

Karen rolled her eyes. “Yes sir. Do you want me to drop and do a hundred pushups too?”

“This ain’t a laughing matter.” He bit out, his brows furrowing together as he pushed the glove compartment shut with a little extra force than necessary. “That shitstain ain’t worth your time. Ain’t worth an article. He’s on my list.”

“Your ever growing list?” Karen quipped, tilting her head to look at him. “I’m sure Ellison will _love_ that article. _Hector Nino – Shitstain. Gang Leader Hector Nino Not Worth The Bulletin’s Ink_.” She laughed. “That’ll get me a promotion.”

“Are you up for a promotion?”

“Probably not. I’m ever hopeful.” Karen’s shoulders sagged and he frowned as she continued. “I need a little extra income to make ends meet. I was almost tempted to take a job at the law firm Foggy’s with – but his boss is a corrupt nutjob.”

“Why’s he working for her still?”

“Who even knows. I mean, it’s not like Nelson and Murdock exists anymore. He needed work and they pay _really_ well.” He hated how defeated she sounded, “I’ve applied with some places for waitressing. I’ve done it before.”

“You’re better than that.”

“You got money?”

Frank shook his head, “I’m afraid not.” He reached over and squeezed her leg the way she’d squeezed his. “I wish I could help.”

“I can take of it myself,” Karen assured him, resting her hand over his. “It’ll mean working crazy night hours after the paper, but it’ll make ends meet for the time being.” She flashed him a hopeful smile.

“That’ll mean less _you_ time, won’t it?” Frank questioned, his brows knitting together. He’d tried not to get attached to Karen, but he had. He’d gotten attached to her the first day he met her, when he was handcuffed to a hospital bed, pumped full of the worst feeling pain meds, and she thrust a picture from his house in his face. He hadn’t been able to get her out of her mind, even though they’d tried to go their separate ways.

She was a safe place to come home to. _Home_. He hadn’t ever thought of her that way before.

“I think I got savings accounts out there. Shit, there’s probably an insurance policy too. Maria had one…” Frank rubbed his hands together, before raking them over his face. “They probably got frozen when I was in the hospital and _jail_.” He gave a hollow laugh at that. “My buddy Micro can get to ‘em I bet.” Frank sighed heavily. “If I’m gonna keep squatting in your place, I oughta pay rent.”

“ _Frank_.” Karen shook her head. “I don’t expect you to pay me. You’re not there enough to make it worth your time.”

“Where else am I gonna invest my money?” Frank questioned honestly. “You’ve fed, clothed, and sheltered me whenever I turn up. It’s only fair. You need to focus on _The Bulletin_ – that’s where your passions lie.”

Karen laughed softly, “You just want me to keep writing about you.” She grinned from ear-to-ear. “Ellison gets a kick out of my articles. I’m always _so_ hard on the Daredevil, but the Punisher gets off with passionate articles.”

“As long as he knows the Punisher doesn’t _get off_ with you too.” Frank retorted with a cocky grin. “I couldn’t resist.”

“You could have!” Karen laughed, shaking her head as she pulled into the Checker’s drive-thru. “Chili dog right?”

“And a milkshake.”

“Got it.” Karen said with a nod before placing their orders. He hadn’t been a huge fan of drive-thrus before Karen. He’d always loved coming home to home cooked meals because the shit they served in the services would _never_ compare to home cooking. Karen cooked and pretty damn well, but he always felt like a burden when she did. She worked long hours and didn’t need to be cooking nice shit for him at two in the morning.

***

Karen drove them out to a commuter lot down by the ferry where you could just barely make out the stars in the sky. She was a romantic – it was endearing.

“Checkers and stars…” Frank mused, nudging her with his elbow. “And they say romance is dead.”

She beamed at him, brighter than any star in the sky. “Someone’s gotta be romantic here.” Karen teased, resting her hand on his leg. “Otherwise, we’d be sitting quietly all the time.” She stole a fry from his bag, popping it into her mouth. “Which is fine by me. I never really expected the Punisher to be one for romance.”

Frank laughed. “Wasn’t much of a romantic before either.” He shrugged, resting his hand over hers on his leg. “D’you mind that I’m not?”

Karen shook her head, squeezing his leg. “Not at all. It’s kinda nice. There’s never any real expectations with you. I mean, I haven’t _really_ dated that much in my life but… at least with Matt it felt like I had to reach so high and there were all of these unspoken expectations.”

“I only ever dated Maria,” Frank explained, rubbing his fingers over his lips. “Dating’s kinda new for me I guess.”

“But you agree that we’re sorta dating?” Karen questioned hesitantly, her fingers drawing tiny circles against his leg.

“Yeah.” Frank nodded, tilting his head to look at her better. “I’d call this dating. In our own way.” He picked up his milkshake and finished it off, leaning back in his seat. “Nothing says romance like picking someone up after they’ve offed a few shitbags.” He couldn’t help but laugh at that.

Karen laughed loudly at that as she rolled up the bag of garbage from their dinner. “I should write a memoir someday… _My Life as the Punisher’s Girlfriend.”_ She ran her fingers through her hair. “Think it’d be popular? I mean people eat up every story anyone close to the Avengers spills.” She grinned. “Bet they wouldn’t even think you were capable of a relationship. It would blow their minds.”

Frank scratched at his cheek. “Yeah, they’d probably brush it off as a work of fiction.” He doubted anyone would want to read a book about _him_ in any form. Karen would own all the copies.

Karen’s hand returned to his leg, trailing a little higher than it had been before. “Probably.” She huffed a little. “They’d probably wonder why you’d be interest in _me_ when there’s a lot of kickass ladies out there in your network.”

“In my _network_?” He snorted. “I ain’t socializing when I’m out ma’am.” He rolled his eyes. “Hate to break it to you, but it’s you or nothing.” Frank told her seriously. He meant it. He couldn’t picture letting his guard down with anyone but her. “Day you throw me to the curb is the day I go celibate.”

“Aw, you’d become a monk if you weren’t with me?” Karen’s hand slid higher, fingers brushing lightly over the outline of his cock in his trousers. She smirked when he inhaled sharply – she was a devious one. “I doubt I’ll ever kick you to the curb, so you don’t have to worry.”

Frank licked his lips. “Is this the part of the date where you give me a handjob?” He questioned lowly as her fingers dragged over his cock, his pants feeling _far_ too tight then.

Karen flashed him an impish grin. “ _Maybe_.” She took his hand and placed it on her bare thigh below the edge of her skirt. “Or maybe I had something else in mind.”

He arched a brow, his fingers brushing over her bare skin, trailing beneath the hem of her skirt a little higher. It had been _awhile_. He’d been ensconced in work for the last few weeks – coming in at zero dark thirty and out before the sun had even risen fully in the sky.

“A little higher.” Karen urged, palming him through his pants which was completely killing his concentration. She spread her legs a little further to accommodate his hand as he ran his calloused fingers over her smooth skin. She smirked that sinful smirk of hers when he came in contact with her bare flesh, slickened with want for him.

Frank growled lowly in the back of his throat. “ _Karen_.”

She shifted her hips into his touch as he circled her clit tauntingly. “Scoot forward.” Karen told him, her voice a little breathless as she dragged his hand away from her. Frank willingly complied, a groan slipping from his lips when she took away her own hand. Karen moved surprisingly gracefully from the driver’s seat to straddle him, her head bumping against the ceiling of the car.

“It may be easier if you turn around.” Frank told her, his hands curling around her hips as she moved to find the best position.

“I want to face you.” Karen told him, brushing her fingers over his scruffy cheeks. She leaned in and kissed him soundly on the lips, reaching down between them to work his pants open, freeing him from the tight confines.

Frank groaned against her lips, his tongue trailing over her bottom lip, seeking entrance as she curled her fingers around his cock. He dragged the fabric of her skirt up around her waist. “ _Fuck_.” He hissed out against her lips.

She held his cock steady as she lifted herself up, moving so she was lined up with him. “I’ve missed this.” Karen said, dropping her voice to a lower octave as she lowered herself onto him, her muscles fluttering around him as she took him fully in.

Frank’s head fell back against the headrest, his lips parted in a low groan of sheer pleasure. He curled one hand around her hip as his other tangled in her hair, dragging her down for another kiss as she started to rise and fall atop him. Soft moans were lost against his mouth as she kissed him back desperately.

It was awkward – her head kept bumping against the roof and she was going to have marks on her knee from the seatbelt base – but it was totally worth it. At least from his perspective and clearly hers.

He wasn’t exactly gentle as he worked her blouse open so he could palm her breasts through her bra (popping at least _two_ buttons in the process). Her collarbone was marked by the scraping of his teeth against her pale skin and she’d left nail marks on his arms as she ground herself down against him.

Karen cried out his name when her release hit, her eyes clenched closed – her face the picture of pleasure. He came right behind her, unable to hold off the inevitable any longer. The liked the _after_ where his mind was a blank mass of coiling pleasure. There was nothing else in that moment. There was Karen and him. The evil world didn’t exist, no one needed to be killed, and nothing came before.

“I really hope they don’t have security cameras down here.” Karen mumbled against his throat.

“You know they do.” He grinned. “They got themselves a show.”

Karen hummed contently. “Evidence for proving my memoir.” She teased lightly, shifting to get comfortable on his lap. “Are you coming home tonight?”

Frank nodded. “I am now.” He hadn’t planned on swinging by her apartment, he’d had every intention of asking her to drop him off near the warehouse he frequented. But he wanted to spend the evening with her.

Karen curled her arms around him, keeping her face pressed against his neck. “I’m glad. I kinda missed you hogging the covers.”

“ _Heh_.” Frank smiled, sliding his hands over her back. “Glad you’ve accepted my blanket theft.”

“You’re lucky you’re warm, otherwise I’d have issues.” Karen warned, pulling back with a grin that made his heart clench. “I don’t have to be in until eleven tomorrow… I could make us breakfast?”

“I’d like that.” Frank smiled, his fingers rubbing little figure eights on her skin. “You make good pancakes?”

“The very best.” Karen assured him, playing her fingers through his hair. “I like this length on you.” She told him. “It looks good.”

Frank wasn’t good at taking compliments. “It’s out of regulation.”

She gave him a look. “Doesn’t mean it doesn’t look good on you.” Karen trailed her fingertips over his stubble. “This looks good. Except for all the bruising. That looks like it’s gotta hurt. I’ll give you ice when we get to the apartment.”

“Sounds like a plan.” He nodded his head. “Gotta cracked rib I need to patch up too.”

“You should have told me.” Karen pulled back, her hands gently running over his chest. “Did I hurt you?”

“Nah. Didn’t want to worry you.” He pulled his shirt up to show her the bruising that looked like someone’s knee or foot had slammed against his chest.

Karen gingerly placed her hand over it. “That looks really bad.” She frowned, noting the little spots where his blood had come to the surface. “You’re sure this didn’t hurt it?”

“Not a bit.” He assured her, brushing his thumb over her bottom lip. “You ready to go home?”

“I should probably get us over there while I’m still awake.” She mused, glancing towards the driver’s seat. “It’s so far away.” She complained.

Frank chuckled. “Just think about the fact that I ain’t done with you tonight.” He told her with a crooked grin.

“I’m going!” She laughed, moving off of him and back into the driver’s seat. She tugged her skirt back down and tried to straighten her blouse out, which failed without all of its buttons. “You drive a hard bargain.”

Frank grinned. “So do you.” He tucked himself back into his trousers, zipping his pants up. This half a life he got to have with her was worth it. _So_ worth it. “Thanks for picking me up tonight, Karen.”

Karen shook her head as she started the car, “I’m the best taxi service around.” She teased lightly. “I pick up, feed, and fuck.” She shot him a look. “I better be the _best_ tax service around.”

“So long as I’m your only passenger.”

“One and only.” Karen assured him with a sweet smile, focusing her attention back on the road ahead of them. He still wasn’t sure when he’d grown so attached to her – he couldn’t really pinpoint the exact moment. Was it when she shoved that picture of his family in his face and confessed that she’d broken into his house? Or when she hadn’t let him get away with any of shit? That evening in the diner…?

Frank fiddled with the radio until he finally got a station to come in clearly. Of all the songs it could have been playing it was playing _that_ song.

“ _Shining star come in to view._  
Shine its watchful light on you.  
Give you strength to carry on.  
Make your body big and strong.  
Born a man child of the sun.  
Saw my work had just begun.”


End file.
